Hypnotic
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: Eyes that are simply compelling and absolutely hypnotic. Read and possibly enjoy! .-


Hypnotic

They tell me that my eyes are enchanting, mesmerizing, thrilling, breath-taking, incredible, magnificent, and out of this world.

I really don't get what is so interesting about them. My eyes are blue. Cerulean blue to be exact.

They get me what ever I want, when ever I want from whom ever I want. I tell them to get me a tea, and they obey. I tell them to throw it away and they do with out a single complaint.

I have a new butler in my mansion today. I see him when I wake up first thing in the morning. His arms carefully holding the silver tray that he brings for my breakfast. His voice was soft and some how comforting.

It gave me a feeling that spread from the top of my head all the way down to my feet. The butler tells me that he has prepared Jasmine tea along with a traditional French breakfast. I watch him walk towards me, or rather the bedside table so he can set the tray down as he is suppose to.

I watch the way his tail-coats swing a little, the way his hair sways minutely with every step he takes, how his thin lips part for every breath he takes, how his long glove covered hands remove the covers from my bed and then invite me to stand up or the morning ritual of dressing me, and finally how his crimson eyes catch mine and they're hypnotic.

His eyes grace over me as he removes my night gown and his lips part for a new breath, but I can't take my eyes away from his.

The burning crimson turns to a hot scarlet color when the sun hits them just right. "Young Master you don't look so well." He leans towards me and a get a close up of him. So close I can see my reflection in his fascinating orbs.

"I'm fine." I say with out taking my eyes away from him and without blinking. My private lessons for the day start and I try to focus. I steal a glance at him. He's facing towards me fully. His eyes watching me carefully.

We have all day together and some how we establish a game of eye tag. The day ends and I'm it. I approach him after our lesson, "What is your name?" I ask curiously. "Sebastian Michaelis." What an interesting name. It suits him well.

=D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D

This game of eye tag has been going on for over 6 months now. Sebastian holds my every drop of undivided attention although he doesn't know it. It is night fall and I'm being prepared for bed. I say it on impulse when his eyes catch me staring directly at him.

"You're eyes….they're hypnotic." I confess. Sebastian's lips curve into a devilish smirk. "Are they Young Master?" I nod in compliance. He leans closer to me, his finger still unbuttoning my shirt skillfully. His breath is cool and sweet. "Young Master's eyes are much more spellbinding than mine." I blink.

My eyes spellbinding? I can feel Sebastian's hands slide my clothes off me and they drop to the floor. I'm left in nothing. I reach out for Sebastian's face. I want to be closer to him. He pulls away easily. "Stay put Young Master." He retrieves my night gown from the edge of my bed.

He slides the gown over my body and begins buttoning the front of it. I stop him before he can finish. "Sebastian," I retain his attention. His crimson eyes blazing as they burn into mine. So hypnotic. He pulls away as I lean forward. "Don't move." I command before he can move again.

I lean closer until my lips brush against his softly. "Young Master," Sebastian whispers my title. His voice is stuck between a protest and something along the lines of an approval. I press my lips against his more assertively.

There's some thing about him that makes me want to monopolize him. His arms move carefully, I pull away to scold him but one of his gloved fingers presses against my lips. His gloves are cool against my skin. "Careful Young Master you don't want to get carried away."

His eyes are closed but I can tell the crimson eyes are still watching my every movement, reading my every anticipation. I sit back carefully wondering what I should do next, but Sebastian answers my question for me by trialing soft kisses down the revealed part of my skin.

I feel bliss as Sebastian works his way back up my neck. He peppers kisses along my jaw line slowly. He's teasing and taunting me. I catch his crimson eyes and I'm trapped in a trance.

His eyes are hypnotic.

~ What do you think? My first Black Butler fanfic!!! Woot! I love Sebby and Ciel! Btw I don't own Black Butler. I was staring at the background of my laptop, which just so happens to be close up of Sebby!!! ~.-


End file.
